


Sugar Experiment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Dick-Pop, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had gotten Dean the life sized cock shaped lollipop as a joke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr account.

“Where did you  _get_  this?” Dean laughed incredulously at the bright red life sized cock shaped lollipop Castiel had just given him. “Did you get me a dick-pop, Cas?” amusement was more than evident in Dean’s voice and Castiel shifted on his feet. “This is hilarious.”

“I thought you’d get a laugh out of it.” Dean grinned and waved it at his friend, watching Castiel’s eyes following it curiously.

He offered another grin, “You thought right. Now where do your parents keep the alcohol?” Dean looked around the kitchen. Usually they went to Benny’s if they wanted alcohol but Castiel’s parents going out of town had given them the opportunity to change plans.

“Usual places.” Castiel shrugged and walked from the room before coming back with a couple bottles. He didn’t bother with glasses and instead led Dean back into the living room to set them down on the coffee table.

Castiel watched Dean eyeing the choices before he selected the whiskey. He focused on how Dean’s lips wrapped around it and his throat worked as he took a pull. “Fuck.” Dean gasped when he pulled the bottle away, “That’s the good shit.”

“Only the best.” Castiel rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle. “You should have seen my mom’s face when she caught a guy leaving my room with hickeys. She went straight to the bottle.”

Dean laughed and waited as Castiel took a swig from the bottle. “I can just imagine the expression.”

“You have no idea.” He handed the bottle back, “It took her  _months_  to stop muttering and now she mostly ignores it.” Castiel leaned back against the couch, “It’s stupid. Not like she cared that Michael was fucking his best friend all the fucking time but I have a few guys over when she’s around and she drowns herself in a bottle.”

Castiel watched a sympathetic expression cross Dean’s features, “Here’s to fucking whoever you want.” He raised his bottle and Castiel laughed. There was already warmth building in his body both from the whiskey he’d just drank and the vodka shots he’d had to take before Dean had come over so he wouldn’t chicken out of giving his friend the life sized cock lollipop.

A little liquid courage had done him  _wonders_.

They stayed in the living room, drinking a little and watching shows, until Castiel watched Dean suddenly sit up. “I gotta idea.”

“Hmm?” Castiel observed Dean with hooded eyes. Things were a little fuzzy but for the most part if he tried to focus he could. “What idea?”

“Do ya think that dick-pop feels similar to a real one?” his hand closed down around the stick and Castiel watched him hoisting it up.

“Umm…”

Dean frowned at it and turned his attention back to Castiel who was too busy staring at Dean holding the candy. “You’ve had sex with a few guys.” He pointed out without thought. It wasn’t something they talked about and Castiel flushed at hearing the person he had a ridiculous crush on talking about him fucking other guys.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve gotta idea!”

Castiel swallowed roughly and waited.

“Can we try it out?”

Before Castiel could respond Dean was surging up, swaying a bit, as he reached to help Castiel from the couch. Together they swayed a little until Dean was tugging him along through the house. “Where—?”

“Your room.” Dean looked back and grinned. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and Castiel could see it in his eyes.

They made it to his bedroom, the door shutting behind them and then silence fell. Dean stood there staring at the lollipop with a look of deep concentration on his face before he brightened once more.

“Can I fuck you with it?” it was far too blunt as Castiel blinked and tried to figure out if he’d heard Dean right. There was no way Dean Winchester, Mr. Straight-as-a-fucking-ruler, had just asked him if he could fuck him with a cock shaped lollipop.

“What?”

“I wanna know if it really is like a dick.”

There was a million ways it could go wrong and Castiel was struggling through the alcohol haze in his brain trying to decide which one to voice but instead. “Gotta clean myself first.” It was the only thing he could truly wrap his mind around after Dean’s request.

He stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door and stared at it for a long moment. Dean was stumbling around in his room holding that lollipop. He shakily removed his pants and set about cleaning himself out, slipping into a familiar task easily.

Castiel wasn’t sure why he pulled his pants back on when he went back into his bedroom.

When he looked inside he found Dean sitting on the edge of his bed and sucking on the lollipop. The sight had him freezing as Dean’s eyes flicked up to him and he pulled off it with a pop.

“Figure it should be wet. Isn’t that how it goes?”

He nodded in surprise and crossed the room.

“Gotta remove the pants, Cas.” He did exactly that and climbed onto the bed.

Castiel watched the six inch red candy disappearing and reappearing as Dean made sure to get it slicker. “That’s cherry, right?” because he had a thing for cherry.

His lube might be cherry flavored too.

Dean nodded. Castiel looked away and reached into his nightstand, to the very back, where he’d put his lube after using it the day before. It was different opening himself up with  _Dean_  sucking on a lollipop next to him but his friend didn’t say a word and Castiel was quick with prep.

“Now you gotta tell me how close it is.” Dean finally spoke when Castiel had pulled his fingers from his ass. “Is that a good angle?”

“Yeah.” The blood seemed to be pounding in his ears but Dean didn’t give him much time to think.

The head of the candy pushed inside and started to inch forward. He groaned into his pillow and tried not to shove himself back into it. There was nothing more he loved than being full of a cock or toy. Dean kept pushing it forward until most of the candy had been inserted into his ass and Castiel realized he was surprisingly hard.

Something in him ached with it.

He idly hopped Dean didn’t notice but the alcohol made it hard for him to hold onto any worry or embarrassment and coupled with Dean suddenly pumping the lollipop in and out of his hole it was impossible. The candy was rather thick and felt incredibly good thrusting inside his ass at the speed Dean was using.

Occasionally Dean would get his prostate and Castiel had to bite his arm to keep the whimpers and moans from reaching Dean’s ears. “Wow.” Dean breathed behind him. The candy began moving in and out of him quicker.

Castiel could feel his face flushing and his breathing quickening.

“Does that feel good?” Dean breathed, “Is it close to the real thing?”

“ _Oh_  that’s—I…” he couldn’t form words. In some ways it was like a dildo but it wasn’t. Suddenly Dean pulled it out and he whimpered at the loss. His ass suddenly felt empty and he clenched down around nothing.

Hot breath against him had Castiel freezing and when Dean’s tongue started to lazily lick at his hole he lost his ability to stay quiet. He moaned and pressed right back into Dean’s tongue. It swiped over his sensitive hole and edged inside, pushing against him.

Castiel didn’t fucking care. He reached for his cock and started to jerk himself off while Dean licked the sugar out of his hole. His ass clenched down around Dean’s tongue and he came with a moan.

He ended up slumped forward with his ass still raised and Dean’s mouth continuing to work him over.

After a few minutes Dean’s hot mouth pulled away from him and Castiel shuddered. “That was hot, Cas.” He paused, “So was it close to the real thing?”

“Only way for you to know is to personally have something to compare it to.” Castiel managed after a while. “If you want we could buy another lollipop and I could fuck you with it.”

“Haven’t had sex with a guy, Cas.” Dean’s thumb pressed against his hole. Castiel groaned lowly.

“I could fuck you before…give you something to compare it to.” Dean made a low hum in his throat and after a few seconds Castiel was moaning again as Dean returned to lapping at the sugar left behind from the candy.


End file.
